1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheeled vehicles and in particular to means for connecting the arm and control cylinder means associated with a working component to the frame of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,051 of Herbert W. Borer et al, a loader frame for track-type loaders is disclosed for supporting the lift and tilt mechanisms and the bucket of a loader. The vehicle comprises a track-type tractor for supporting the engine and operator station of the loader. The loader support members are connected to the track roller frames by bolts. The operator station is secured to the loader support members by bolts.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,198 of Howard O. Keskitalo, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a compact mounting assembly for mounting a bucket in a loader vehicle is shown utilizing pivot brackets formed on respective sides of the vehicle frame. The brackets are integrally secured to the sides of the frame as by welding and are individually attached thereto in the assembly of the vehicle.